


Just Another Planet

by Dagonet (TsukikoCurrier)



Series: MerHartWin Things [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Poly-V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukikoCurrier/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: 'It means you're complicating this for no reason.''No reason? I just told you I'm in love with another man!'





	Just Another Planet

'There are days, lad, when you're a bit more of an idiot than usual.'

 

          'The fuck's that supposed to mean? I'm here baring my heart to you over the apparently-not-dead man I've been in love with for longer than we've dated!'

 

'It means you're complicating this for no reason.'

 

          'No reason? I just told you I'm in love with another man!'

 

'Yes.'

 

          'Meaning someone who isn't you.'

 

'That is the generally accepted meaning of the word 'another' in this context, yes.'

 

          'How are you so bloody calm?!'

 

'Because, apparently unlike any other romantic liaison you've had, I have more than two brain cells to rub together. Let's think this through together, shall we?'

 

          'I'm not an idiot-'

 

'I never said you were. Now, step one: you love Harry.'

 

          'Yes.'

 

'You've loved him since before Kentucky.'

 

          'I was arse over tit before that disaster, yeah.'

 

'You love me.'

 

          'Fuck yeah I do, you know that.'

 

'Then what's the problem?'

 

          '... You've seriously got no issues with the fact that I'm in love with the both of you at once?'

 

'Am I losing you?'

 

          'Not til you kick me to the kerb, love. Won't even tell 'im if it makes you feel better.'

 

          'Well, that would be unfortunate.' Harry comments from the glasses, which Eggsy had once again forgotten to remove once arriving home. 'Especially after all the trouble he went to in setting me up to eavesdrop.'

 

          'Harry- I- it's not-'

 

'Oh, so you're _not_ in love with me?'

 

          'Well-'

 

          'Because that would be quite disappointing, I've only  _just_  come back from the dead, you see, and was rather hoping my affections were mutual.' Merlin smirked from behind his glass, eyes crinkled at the corners as he watched Eggsy try and parse together what Harry was trying to say.

 

          'Wait a tick,' Eggsy rounded on Merlin, pointing at him angrily, 'you set this up!'

 

'I happen to plan far more elaborate ruses for a living, Eggsy, it wasn't difficult.'

 

          'But you know you're my world, Merlin- you don' need to settle or put up with 'im just because I was an idiot harbouring feelings for a dead man!'

 

'Now I'm offended, do you really think so little of me that I'd do something like that? Or think that I'd make sure Harry knew for some masochistic self-sacrificial bullshit?'

 

          'No, but there's no proper way to explain what's happenin' at the moment so I'm clutchin' at straws and that's the most reasonable of 'em.'

 

          'Eggsy you need to let yourself go for the things you want- let yourself be happy.' Harry whispered, seemingly unwilling to completely jump in to what apparently had devolved into a lovers' spat. Eggsy heard him all the same, though, and the fight seemed to drain from him; shoulders hunching and voice rough.

 

          'I don't want to lose you. Either of you.' He looked up, locking eyes with Merlin who was only a few steps away but slowly moving closer.

 

          'You're not going to, love. I love you. He loves you. And I'm pretty honoured to be a world in your solar system.' Merlin pulled Eggsy into his arm, tucking his head beneath his chin and smiling softly. 'Believe it or not, Eggsy, I think it's pretty amazing that there's more than one planet in your solar system.'

 

          'Besides, Merlin and I are pretty excellent at sharing. It will be an adjustment, and it'll take work on all our parts, but I think we can build something beautiful together.' Harry's voice comes not from Eggsy's specs, but from the doorjamb. Merlin pulls an arm free from their hug, reaching for Harry and veritably dragged him to them.

 

          Well, not dragged so much as pulling a willingly loose and pliant man into their embrace, but the point stands. Harry didn't fit himself against Eggsy's back like he'd expected; instead curling his arms around both he and Merlin's shoulders and tucking his nose into Eggsy's hair with a faint smile.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com)


End file.
